


Warped Ideals

by Urez_S_von_Thurisaz



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Chaos Gods are Dicks, but in a fun way, but not really, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urez_S_von_Thurisaz/pseuds/Urez_S_von_Thurisaz
Summary: To be blessed by The Dark Gods is to be damned eternal. For such blessings are a blemish upon the soul of the innocent.Few can withstand the will of one God. And none who have garnered the attention of the Powers Undivided have managed to escape the corruption of their mind, body, morals, and soul.But can a soul of pure light escape such evil?The Ruinous Powers highly doubt it.





	Warped Ideals

"Well, Mrs. Midoriya, it's unlikely for someone with the extra toe joint to develop a quirk."

The words had made Izuku's whole body freeze in disappointment. His mother's own reaction was a more obvious shock, as Izuku's smile was as rigid as the rest of him.

"H-how unlikely?" The question came out with a stutter, for she already knew that her son would likely fall on the side of the unlucky.

"Well, there have been some recent reports of a very few children who have developed quirks despite having a toe joint," The doctor seated and half slouching raised his hand to point at the X-ray of the younger Midoriya's foot, "like the one in your sons own foot. This has thrown a wrench into the whole 'Toe Joint Theory' but it still holds some strong precedence. Your son has a One in a Billion chance of developing a quirk."

The boy was on the verge of tears.

"However," The doctor continued, "the few who developed quirks in spite of the toe joint have some of the most powerful and versatile quirks to date. So your son, however likely it may be, could get a quirk suited for heroics after all." The doctor was paying close attention to the boy. His glasses, due to how opaque they were, allowed him to look at the boy without him or his mother noticing. Letting him take note of the boy's love for All Might (with his shirt and All Might figurine it would have been hard not to notice).

Izuku's body went from cold steel to softwood. While his hope for being a hero wasn't completely dashed, the chances of it happening were less than him winning the lottery and getting struck by lightning on the way to cash in the ticket (not the example he was thinking of but it conveys what he felt his chances were like).

Inko thanked the doctor and the two of them took their leave from the office.

The drive home was long.

He watched his favorite video for what felt like longer.

His mother silently cried from outside the door. As Izuku waited for her words of encouragement, of how he would be a One in a Billion, such words never came from her.

The words arrived as whispers in the back of his mind. Speaking stories of champions of gods, who at their lowest point humbled themselves before greater beings and were offered great glories and powers in return. Each story would always cut near the end as another louder whisper would take the place of the previous one. He didn't care if the stories were half finished. They offered solace where his mother offered pity.

The next day he would enter the school. Telling his closest friend of his unfortunate circumstances. He didn't want pity, but he preferred it to what he received.

Mockery.

Mockery he has done nothing to deserve (as the whispers would reinforce). Bakugou, Katsuki would give him the worst of it, however.

Giving him a nickname that he would use for the rest of both their younger years and middle school days.

Deku. A nickname he would spit out as a cruel reminder of his quirkless status at the best of times.

And when he wasn't insulting him he was assaulting. The beatings would leave bruises and burns, and he knew- if he pushed him- could end in broken bones.

The whispers would offer friendship and advice. Where those he once thought as friends would have offer scorn and pain.

He felt weak. And the world did little to assuage such thoughts. Only the whispers would tell him of his potential. On nights that Katsuki's beatings were particularly rough, the whispers could give him dreams and visions. Of warriors cast out from decaying empires. Forced to reside in an area blessed by the gods. Where none save these holy warriors dared tread. Of how they fought against this empire who worships their rotting and perpetually dying autocrat. The warriors would sometimes change, as would the number of havens they would reside in. But the meaning and its purpose would remain the same.

And they would succeed without fail.

The whispers would offer him the power to burn worlds, while his world gave. him. anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I AIN'T DEAD YET!
> 
> Also, this work will probably precedence over my first work as I don't feel as though there is some standard to hold myself up to when it comes to this genre of My Hero Fanfics.
> 
> This will also take elements from Warhammer Fantasy, 40K, and The Roboutian Heresy.
> 
> I plan on having some other original characters added in later. It won't be hard to guess for what reason.
> 
> So hold onto your undergarments.
> 
> This is gonna be a bumpy ride.


End file.
